1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum tennis racket, and more particularly to an aluminum tennis racket made of hollow aluminum tubing with a series of ripples to increase strength of the tennis racket and make the tennis racket lighter.
2. Description of Related Art
A racket is used to hit a ball in tennis. A player holds the racket to hit the ball over a net and scores when the opponent cannot return the ball over the net. Having a strong and light racket is important because a light racket helps the player to react quickly, and a strong racket allows the player to hit the ball powerfully. For this purpose, one type of racket is made of hollow aluminum tubing.
With reference to FIG. 4, a convention racket (20) includes a head (21) and a shaft (22). The head (21) has a lower side (not numbered) and is manufactured by bending hollow aluminum tubing to a desired shape. Two ends of the hollow aluminum tubing extend from the lower side of the head (21) and form the shaft (22).
With reference to FIG. 5, the conventional hollow aluminum tubing (23) used to make the racket (20) has a sidewall (231) and an inner space (232). To reduce the weight of the racket (20), the sidewall (231) of the hollow aluminum tubing (23) is as thin as possible. Generally, the hollow aluminum tubing (23) is manufactured by an aluminum extrusion process. When the hollow aluminum tubing (23) is shaped into the head (21), the hollow aluminum tubing (23) must be bent. In the bending process, a wrinkle or crease is easily formed in the thin wall because the hollow aluminum tubing (23) is weak.
Reducing the thickness of the sidewall (231) of the hollow aluminum tubing (23) results in a lighter racket (20). However, it also makes fabricating the racket (20) more difficult and weakens the strength of the racket (20).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved aluminum tennis racket to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved aluminum tennis racket that is light and very strong by incorporating a series of ripples in the hollow aluminum tubing.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.